Incógnitas
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Los rumores son cosas malas. Eso lo tiene muy en claro. Sin embargo, no pensó que harían lo mismo. Taemin está preparado para olvidarse de todo. Pero... ¿Qué hay de Jonghyun?


**Lady of Duel presenta un oneshot con " Los brillositos" ¡SHINee!-suena el audio de aplausos- Sinceramente esto queda justo como si fuera un especial de aniversario… En fin… Si alguien ha visto "Internet War" de ahí viene mi inspiración. No tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero ME ENCANTÓ como Jong jaló a Tae del cabello. En fin**

**Yaoi. Si no te gusta NO leas.**

_**Pensamientos de Taemin/Jonghyun**_

-Hola Normal.

**No sé porque debo decir esto pero… SHINee no es mío (Estoy ahorrando, quizá en unos mil años les pueda pagar lo que la SM y se vuelvan de mi propiedad)**

**En fin, lean y ojalá les guste**

**Incógnitas.**

_**Me pasé toda la mañana "pegado" al computador, tal como me diría mi Umma Key. No estoy haciendo nada productivo. Salvo... Aclarar varias dudas que tenía. Nunca creí que un fanfic, de esos que hacen las fans lograría despejar mi mente. **_

_**Me dirigí fuera de mi habitación y tomé algo de cereal. Cuando me senté en la mesa vi que Key estaba ahí. **_

Tae Baby, voy a salir hoy. -dijo la diva-

Yo igual-se escuchó la voz de Onew-

¿Quiénes quedamos aquí?

Pues creo que Jong va a salir y el cara de rana no sé.

_**Key aun estaba enfadado con Minho por tocar sus cosas. **_

Creo que saldré.-apareciendo "la rana"-

¿Me quedaré solo?

Tal parece, Tae. Si llegas a salir no olvides tu gorro. Ya sabes que Manager-Hyung se enfadó con nosotros porque a Onew se le perdió el suyo.-actuando nuevamente como su madre-

Está bien...-haciendo un leve puchero-

_**Ya se habían ido. Sólo quedaba yo en casa. Estaba aburrido y me puse a ver distintos videos. Luego me aburrí.**_

_**Me decidí a terminar algo hoy. Coloqué mi música. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Me senté en la cama y lo hice. No sé cuando me quedé dormido.**_

_**Al despertar, oí la puerta de entrada. No tenía idea de que hora era. Salí y vi que eran las 8pm. El que acababa de entrar se había metido al baño. Supuse que sería Minho, cuando sale, a la hora de volver hace eso. Fui a la sala y lo vi durmiendo, por lo tanto era otro el que había llegado. Revisé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Key que pasaría la noche afuera. Eso me dejaba a Onew o Jonghyun como candidatos... Encontré algo en la heladera y fui a la mesa. Me senté. Tomé mi computadora y me quedé viendo viejas presentaciones. Me perdí otro rato. Hasta que recordé que me había dormido, y lo había dejado ahí.**_

_**Maldición.**_

_**Corrí a la habitación, logrando despertar a uno de los chicos quien me miró de forma extraña. Le dije como excusa que había oído mi celular. Ahí lo vi, salía de la habitación... La que compartíamos. **_

Yo...

¿Te has aburrido, Tae?-amistoso-

No mucho... He dormido la mayoría del día.-sin mirarlo a los ojos-

Me alegro. Se vienen varias presentaciones. En fin, demos lo mejor para las fans...-suspira- ...Taemin, vi la carta.

-sorprendido- Estaba confundido cuando lo hice... No esperaba que lo leyeras. Iba a tirar la carta al final del día. Lo siento.

¿Por qué lo sientes? No entiendo porque tratas de negarlo.

¡Porque está mal! ¿Dos chicos? ¿Dos integrantes de una banda famosa? ¡Es obvio que está mal!

¿Y quién dice que está mal? ¡Taemin no todos creen eso!

¿Y las fans? ¿Piensas en su reacción?

¡Ellas mismas crean las parejas! ¡Te niegas solo, Taemin!

¡Porque está mal!

¡¿Qué tiene de malo amar a alguien?!

¡No quiero que todos crean que me rompiste el corazón, Jonghyun!

¿Yo qué?-sin entender-

Eso que has oído-llorando-

Pero... ¿Eso no era para Minho?-confundido-

¡Claro que no! Minho es mi amigo... Pero tú... Eres mucho más que eso para mí. Me dolió tanto y más como a las fans los escándalos contigo. Tienes pareja- Yo no tengo por qué arruinarlo.

Yo no...-sin voz-

No quiero que sientas pena. No tienes que. Es mi culpa. No necesito lástima.

Yo no la...

Lo siento, Jonghyun. Por amarte-alejándose-

¡Espera!-siguiéndolo-

-apurando el paso- Saldré un rato-gritando para que el resto le escuchara-

Cuídate-gritó al instante uno de sus Hyung protector, Minho-

¡Taemin!-intentó por última vez, pero había fallado. Taemin ya había salido-

_**Arruiné todo. Ya no va a ser igual. No esperaba esto. Él se habrá enfadado. Y ni hablar de su novia cuando se entere. Yo... No quería perder su amistar...**_

_**Cuando salí no sabía a dónde ir. Me dirigí a una plaza cercana. Ya no había nadie. Soy un idiota, salí de noche y solo. Debería volver pero... Necesito estar solo. No quiero hablar con Jonghyun hasta ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y disculparme, y decirle que todo fue un mal entendido. Que lo olvide. Esta atracción está mal. **_

**En la casa**

¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Por algo él se fue así!

Yo no le hice nada-irritado-¡Si Minho te llamo no es mi culpa! Kibum déjame ir-intentando escapar de la habitación donde Key lo había arrastrado-

Si Tae se fue luego de que tú hablaras con él, es porque algo pasó.

Déjame ir. Luego hablaré detalles contigo si es necesario.

Taemin tiene mucho en qué pensar, ¿No te parece?

-empujándolo y saliendo- ¿Tienes idea de a donde fue?

No sé-gritando-

**Con Taemin**

_**¿Cómo haré? Debería hablar con Minho. Él podría ayudarme. **_

_**Decidí volver. Se habrán preocupado. Cuando entré me encerré en el baño. Tomé una ducha. Al salir, vi a Jonghyun en la puerta. Creí que se había ido a dormir, ya que eran las dos de la mañana. Estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados. Traté de pasar sigilosamente pero cuando ya estaba algo más alejado sentí un tirón en mi muñeca. Me había atraído hacia él. No estaba dormido. **_

Ahora me vas a escuchar-apretando el agarre- Yo no estoy con nadie. Ella es una amiga, quiere más conmigo pero yo no con ella. No es más que eso. Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón. Y ese eres tú. Creí que era más fácil creer que tú estarías con Minho. Que esa carta era para él. No creí que te lastimaría un rumor. Perdóname. Pero el que está en mi corazón eres tú, Lee Taemin. Yo también pensaba que esto estaba mal. Que amarte era malo. Que no podía hacerlo. Pero pasó. Y te aseguro que ver cómo pasas más tiempo con él me duele mucho. Ella es una amiga y creí que estaría bien salir con ella un rato. Intenté miles de veces de sacarte de mi cabeza de esta forma, ¿Y sabes qué? Siempre vuelves a ella. Sé que este amor está mal. La sociedad lo dice, ¿No? También te preocupaba a ti, Tae. Pero…Este amor puede más que todo mi sentido común. Si tú sientes lo mismo… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no probamos?-esperando una respuesta del menor-

Porque yo siempre creí que esto no podría ser igual una vez que tú sepas esto. Ya no va a ser igual. ¿Y si algún día rompemos? ¿Y si no puede ser? ¿La amistad no se volvería tensa? ¿Extraña? ¿Hasta que nosotros seamos los extraños?

Pero Tae…-a punto de soltar unas lágrimas-

Es por esto que yo no quería que supieras. Fue mi error. Intenté convencerme de que al hacer esta carta podría dejarte ir, aun sin haberte tenido pero… Me es más y más difícil ¡Y más ya que la has leído! No debería haberme pasado. No lo entiendo. Entre todas las personas ¿Por qué tú? En verdad no entiendo. Sólo olvídalo. Yo no…

No pasa nada…-alejándose- Duerme bien… Taemin.

**Días más tarde**

_**Jonghyun y yo no estuvimos hablando. Releí la carta que aun no había tirado. La sigo leyendo una y otra vez. Íbamos a una presentación. Luego de lo ocurrido cambiamos habitaciones. Ahora compartía con Key.**_

_**Él intentó consolarme cuando le conté. Ve mi punto de vista correcto. Yo no sé si está bien, pero es lo que creo. No quería que esto se complicara, pero pasó. Últimamente dormía poco de noche. Me costaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando me recosté en la cama no evité pensar en lo ocurrido hace poco... Pero en fin... Me duele, pero ¿No es mejor así? Me quedé pensando en eso... **_

_**Al salir a comer algo vi a Jong. Intenté que no me viera pero fallé. Vino enseguida detrás de mí.**_

Taemin. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y no trates de escapar.-directo- Sé lo que piensas. Sé que crees que no tiene sentido. Pero...

Exactamente eso. No tiene sentido.

¿Pero y si logramos sobrellevar las críticas? ¿Y si logramos estar juntos? ¿Y si no rompemos? ¿Y si podemos ser felices? ¿Y si logramos amarnos?-mirándolo fijo-

-bajando la mirada- Jong...-con sorpresa en su cara- Pero...

Pero si no aprovechamos el momento... ¿No quedaría resentimiento? ¿No seríamos cobardes? A mí no me importan las críticas. ¿Pero por qué a ti sí?

¡Porque no quiero decepcionar a nadie! Las fans esperan algo de nosotros. La prensa espera algo de nosotros. La compañía, y nuestros propios compañeros. Mis padres. No quiero...-llorando- No quiero decepcionar a mis padres. Sueñan con que tenga una novia. Que me case y tenga hijos. ¿Sabes lo que sería para ellos?

¿No les importaría más que tú seas feliz a que tengas que vivir en una mentira?-tomándolo del mentón y mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente-

¡Es hora!-gritó una persona- ¡SHINee, es su turno!

Va... vamos-dijo Taemin con una voz algo tímida-

_**Luego, cuando casi terminaba la presentación.**_

Oigan, díganme. Si ustedes sienten que aman a alguien... ¿Importarían las críticas? ¿Importaría lo que el resto piense? Si se aman... ¿No lucharían para lograr lo que esperan?-dijo Jonghyun-

_**Un mensaje claro para mí. Pero las dudas que tengo son gigantes. Las fans, con cara sorprendida dijeron que lo importante es la felicidad. Ignoré a todos el resto del día. Comienzo a pensar que quizá ser algo egoísta... No estaría mal. Me cuesta. Las fans lo dicen pero no entienden la situación. Esto es difícil. Lo amo. Se supone que me ama. Es mi culpa, por ser tan cobarde. **_

**Más tarde**

Taemin... En verdad piensa en lo que haces.-habló la diva- Jong últimamente está triste. Sé que él te ama. Pero está mal por tu decisión... Salió y aun no vuelve, y está por llover...-preocupado- No te voy a obligar a nada. Pero creo que quizá... Lo siento... No voy a hablar-yéndose- Sólo... recuerda...

_**¡Lo sé, lo sé! Juro que lo sé. Jonghyun está mal, ¡Eso ya lo sé! Fui a la habitación. La que antes**__** compartía con Jong. Pensé que Onew estaría ahí, pero no. Sin embargo, vi algo que llamo mi atención. Un pedazo de papel sobresalía desde abajo de la cama. Me agaché a recogerla, y entonces me di cuenta de que era una carta. No quise ser metido, así que la deje en la mesa que había ahí. Pero vi que decía Tae. No logré controlarme, y abrí esa carta.**_

"**Eres realmente importante para mí. No como un gran amigo, si no como más que eso. Das vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza siempre. Me canso de pensarte, también. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo odie es básicamente mi pasatiempo favorito. A veces cuando siento tus manos las siento tan cálidas... Dulces... Amables. No sé cómo... Ni porqué... Tampoco creo que sea correcto pero tú... Te has metido bajo mi piel, ¿Lo sabías? Más de lo que yo creí que lo harías...**

**¿Por qué eres mi primer pensamiento al despertarme?**

**¿Por qué el verte me da una sonrisa?**

**¿Por qué siento que cada momento contigo es mágico?**

**¿Por qué tú siempre eres tan bueno conmigo?**

**¿Por qué tienes que importarme tanto?**

**¿Por qué tengo que amarte, Taemin?"**

_**Esa carta me dejo de piedra. Él... pensaba igual que yo. Creo que sé bien que es lo que tengo que hacer. **_

_**Entiendo que Taemin tenga tantas dudas. Yo las tenía antes. Sé que él no ha estado en una relación básicamente nunca. Yo en algunas he estado. Hombres y mujeres han pasado por mi vida. Pero no puedo quitarme de la mente a Taemin desde hace mucho. Salí. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que él sin que mi mente se confunda. Estaba en una plaza. No recuerdo como llegué ahí. Música inundaba mi cabeza. Planeaba darme por vencido. Tal como él dijo, lo mejor será olvidarlo todo. **_

_**La carta de Tae me sorprendió. Él y yo habíamos pensado en lo mismo. Ambos en un día libre. Tan diferentes no éramos. Sin embargo, tampoco éramos iguales. Él siempre tan tierno y dulce. Con algunas travesuras a veces. Quizá él sólo está confundido, y por eso tiene miedo. **_

_**No mentí cuando le dije que yo no tenía nada con ninguna chica. Ella es mi amiga y ya. Ni siquiera es famosa. Una amiga de una amiga, y así sigue la cadena. Me pidió salir una vez, y yo quería sacarme a Taemin de la cabeza. **_

_**La noche ya era notable y comenzaba a hacer frío. Llovía. Más preguntas llenaban mi cabeza una y otra vez.**_

_**¿Por qué el amor debe doler?**_

_**¿Por qué si es verdadero es tan difícil?**_

_**¿Por qué nos importan tanto la opinión de aquellos que nos rodean?**_

_**¿Siempre será así para mí?**_

_**¿A todos les preocupará esto?**_

_**No sé cuando, pero las lágrimas caían solas por mis mejillas. Estuve un tiempo así. La lluvia las tapaba. Debía volver, ya que me resfriaría. De nuevo, tenía obligaciones que cumplir, agenda que obedecer, y unas fans a las que no podía decepcionar. **_

_**Comencé a caminar lentamente, con la mirada en el piso. Mi abrigo era como si cargara un balde de agua sobre mi cabeza. Ya no podía distinguir si lo que mojaba mi rostro eran las lágrimas o la lluvia. Encontrándome absorto en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando un paraguas se posicionó sobre mí. Levanté la vista y lo vi.**_

Yo...-habló el "puppy"-

Perdóname... En verdad... Lo siento-sin dar la cara- Fui un cobarde. No tomé en cuenta muchas situaciones de antes. Siempre es lo mismo, el cobarde soy yo. Huyo, o no sé qué decir, o no doy la cara o lo arruino todo, como hice ahora. Entendería si estás enojado conmigo. Entiendo si ya no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Pero de todas formas te quiero dar las gracias por todo. Estabas ahí para mí cuando te necesitaba. No le dabas importancia a tus problemas por ayudarme. No lo recordaba... Cuando discutiste con tu padre...-susurrando-

_**Ugh. Discutí con mi padre por mi preferencia sexual. Recuerdo una palabra que él me dijo. Me había dolido mucho. Sin embargo, no me eché para atrás y seguí de pie. Creo que ese es el ejemplo que quiere dar Taemin.**_

Yo te perdono, Tae. Es más, no hay nada que perdonar. Yo ya tuve todas las dudas que tú tenías. Sólo me sentí algo triste… Pero si tú crees que podríamos tener una oportunidad…

¿Estarías dispuesto a soportar mis dudas?

Las dudas son algo que pueden contestarse, ¿No? Pero... el amor no se explica para mi, Taemin. Yo... creo que sí.-mirándolo a los ojos-

Gracias… Jonghyun-bajando la mirada-

No bajes la vista-tomándolo del mentón y acercándose- Quiero… que empecemos esto como es debido.

¿Eh?-sin entender-

Una cita.

-sonrojado- Pero creo… Que lo principal sería volver a casa…-susurrando-

-riendo- Buen punto. Vamos-caminando lentamente-

_**Semanas luego**_

_**Admitiré que estas son las mejores semanas que he pasado. Logré disipar mis dudas rápidamente. Lo que yo tenía era miedo, más que nada. Jonghyun y yo últimamente nos la pasamos besándonos o algo así. En nuestra primera cita Jong realmente se esmeró. Me llevó a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde nadie nos reconociera y pasamos el día fuera. Pudimos hablar cómodamente, y agradecí eso. Le conté mi mayor miedo y era sentirme rechazado. Él me dijo que él también tenía algo de miedo, así que nos prometimos superarlo juntos. Mi novio. Me cuesta pronunciar esas palabras. Mis padres no fueron un problema. Me apoyaron al cien por cien. Eso me sorprendió. Sin embargo, Key le dejó muy en claro a Jonghyun que no jugara conmigo o se enfrentaría a su ira. Y Key enfadado no es algo que la gente quiera ver. Lo sé por experiencia propia. **_

_**Con nuestros acercamientos en escenario pronto apareció "JongTae" en las búsquedas. A las fans les gusta eso, ¿No? Y ahora también he leído algún fanfic que mejor ni hablo. **_

_**Iba a mi habitación (Que comparto de nuevo con Jong) y me tiré en la cama. Estaba por tomar mis auriculares cuando él entró. Se tiró conmigo en la cama. Me abrazó.**_

No sería una mala idea si les damos una pista a las fans para que resuelvan sus dudas... ¿Que crees?

_**Y así es como se ganó un beso. Tal parece que mi miedo y mis preguntas sin responder… ¿Quizá fueron buenas? **_

_**Jong y yo llevamos tres meses juntos. Realmente damos indirectas cuando podemos y algunas fans las entienden, otras no. Por suerte, hemos recibido el apoyo de las fans que sí lo han entendido. Ellas nos amarán igual, según sus comentarios. La única duda que me quedaba era esta X + Yo = Amor**_

_**Mi incógnita fue resuelta, con un Jonghyun incluído en mi respuesta.**_

**Fin**

**El final no me convence. Pero bueno... ¿Qué tal? **

**No tengo mucho para decir, así que ojalá les haya gustado, ¿Un review si creen que lo intenté, o si salió bien? En fin, aquí se despide la blinger y taemint. **

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
